


Knowing Your Place

by astrothsknot



Series: By My Lady's Command [2]
Category: By My Lady's Command, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Defiance, Enemas, F/M, Harem, Het, M/M, Male Concubines, Other, Power Imbalance, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Sometimes I worry about me, Sorry Not Sorry, Space Fantasy Setting, Voyeurism, Written for a Bet, found this on my computer and I quite like it, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot
Summary: Lady Araya is most displeased with her favourite Concubine.





	Knowing Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was never meant to be a series. I had some kinks, I had some characters and I wanted to see if I could write a short story and porn. 
> 
> Sometimes, I worry about myself

Title: Knowing Your Place  
Author: astrothsknot  
Fandom: By My Lady’s Command  
Rating: NC17 for slash and BDSM  
Disclaimer: Mine. All mine.

Lady Araya stormed home. It had been a very bad day on the Council. She’d got her point home, but only just. And she was still waiting on Karina turning up. Rumour had it that she’d gone into hiding with one of Zuleika Synth’s. 

Oh, she could use a drink.

She went into the sitting room, and was promptly interrupted by Peter. “My Lady,” he said. He could say nothing more until she gave him permission. 

“Where are my sons?” She demanded. He was supposed to bring them to her as soon as she came home. 

“Lorcan gave permission for them to be taken to their Grandmother’s. Their guards are with them.”

It was small, but it was the excuse she needed. “Where is Dominic?”

“He’s accompanying the young Lords.”

“Is there Rum downstairs?”

Peter gave an involuntary shudder. “Downstairs” was a euphemism for the cells and torture chambers, located under the Keep. Peter had spent some time in there when he was consort to her Grandmother.

The Odessa did as they pleased, as long as the injury wasn’t disabling. He still had a scar on his back from a bout of bad temper that her grandmother had inflicted on him. It was nowhere near as bad as the bifurcation that lady Zuleika had imposed on one of her blood marks. 

“Yes, My Lady,” he replied. 

“I’ve found that Lorcan has yet again attempted to subvert my contraception, now he speaks for me in regard to my children. I want him downstairs. See to it.”

“Yes, My lady.” Peter made no move to go, he’d not been dismissed. “You are in contact with Lady Zuleika A’ Tolemy’s head Concubine, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Lady Araya.”

“Is it true? That she bifurcated the penis of one of her Blood marked men?”

Peter nodded, his heart sinking. “I can get the details for you.” Poor Lorcan. The man was ambitious and manipulative, but his crimes were no more than any other concubine in this or any other harem. The only thing he was really guilty of was overstepping his bounds, a little.

Lady Araya looked thoughtful. “Yes, do. And Peter? Bring me that Ink Marked one.”

“Sean?”

“Yes, him. And bring some more brandy. Cherry brandy. It mixes in with the blood better I feel.”

Peter knew what was in store for Lorcan, and shuddered.

Poor Lorcan.

***

Lorcan considered his options, as he walked downstairs with Peter. At that moment, they did not look too good.

He could run. He could circumvent the Keep security system. He wasn’t guarded as he walked downstairs. He’d be able to overpower Peter, OK, not easily. The man might be close to 60, but he wasn’t unfit. It wasn’t tolerated.

The guards would be there in time to give Araya more grist to the mill.

If he ran, and was recaptured, he’d be killed. Treason, a court case and no one would interfere. His Blood Mark rights would be worthless.

And he’d not spent ten years building them up, to lose them now.

He decided on the better option, taking what was dished out. He’d not lose his status then.

“Peter?” He asked quietly. “What have I done? Or is this just because?”

“Bit of both. Archie found out that you’d tried to meddle with her contraception again. She let you away with it last time, because of the youngest, but she won’t do it again.”

Lorcan shrugged. “Won’t stop me. But it’s more than that, isn’t it?”

“You got have to be less overt, Lorcan.” Said Peter. “I’m concerned about you.”

They had reached downstairs, and Peter swiped his card through. Lorcan didn’t visibly shudder as he walked through the doors.

Inside he was a mess. What in the name of the Goddess was she going to do to him?

The room had been fitted out to look like a dungeon on a medieval castle. In one corner there was a plain bed, with iron rings for the placing of bonds, and two racks, one against the wall, one opposite, lying flat. In the middle, hanging from a ceiling, were heavy iron manacles, mirrored by two shackled to the floor. The floor itself was raked towards the middle, where there was a small drain. It was made from cast iron.

Araya seemed to like iron. Set into the walls on iron shelves there were various instruments of torture, sexual and otherwise.

“Strip, Lorcan, she wants you naked.” Peter held his hands out for Lorcan’s clothes. The blond man pulled them off, quickly. He suddenly wanted it over with. She wouldn’t cripple him, and she wouldn’t kill him.

Anything she did would heal with time.

“Am I tied?” He asked.

Peter shook his head. “She never said. So I won’t ask. Leave you undone.”

“Thank you, Peter.” Lorcan felt a wave of affection for the older man. His simple acts of humanity were the reason that none of the other concubines had ever moved against him, since he’d become Head Concubine. He commanded respect, of course - who in his situation wouldn’t? - but was genuinely liked by everyone.

The door closed, and Lorcan was left to his thoughts.

***

He didn’t have to wait long. He’d been down about an hour when Peter returned, followed by Their Lady, and her chosen whore.

Lorcan sized up the man. Sean was a little taller than he was, 5 11, 6 foot, with the muscular, proportioned physique she seemed to favour. Like Lorcan, he was not conventionally attractive, but was in no way ugly. He was hawk - faced, regal. Carried it in his bearing, sure of himself. His eyes were steel blue, his hair had plainly been light at some point, but was now darkening as his time moved along. There were lines around the eyes, but they suggested wisdom, and detracted nothing from the arresting power this man had.

He had an aura of cruelty around him. He seemed alive in this tiny cell, pulling life from the miasma of heat and fear and sex that stalked the room.

Lorcan began to sweat. He was terrified. He could feel it settle in his bowels, a heavy weight, rush down his lungs, causing him to gasp for his air. He felt the blood pound in his ears. Felt his body betray him as his blood rushed to his cock, making it stand up, as if in defiance of his coming ordeal.

“Why does a man’s reaction to any situation have to be an erection?” Said Lady Araya. 

“But I thought you preferred your whores to be real men, My Lady?” Sean taunted Lorcan, whilst speaking to Araya. He had a strong accent....Lorcan struggled to place him. Sean took hold of his wrists.

He looked like a member of the Brant family...he racked his brain for the story...ah, yes, the elder brother didn’t want the family fortune. He preferred to be the power behind the throne. He wasn’t interested in building up his own reputation, building his own harem and powerbase when his contract ended. He moved between harems doing whatever was necessary to fuck around with existing powerbases and cliques, as well as undertaking dirty work such as His Lady of the time saw fit to give him. Spying, assassinations, kidnapping, extortion. He tended to be gifted to others so they got rid of him but he was usefully placed as a mole in an organisation. 

Lorcan was fastened into the manacles in the centre of the room.

Of course, like most of them, sometimes Sean just wanted to be where the action was. 

Lorcan was spread over the drain. Peter had fetched, and hung a mirror, Lorcan could see himself in it, and Lady Araya sitting behind him sipping a Rum that had been made for her by Peter. He left the room, and it was just Lorcan, Lady Araya, and Sean.

Sheffield, thought Lorcan, as Sean came towards him with a pipe attached to a tap that Lorcan hadn’t noticed before. The Brants were from Sheffield. Sean was a long way from home.

Sean walked round the back of Lorcan, holding the hose with an iron nozzle on it. It was a fair size, and about the thickness of a man’s two fingers. Starting at Lorcan’s tethered wrists, Sean slid the cold metal down the contours of his body, down Lorcan's spine, until he reached the top of his buttocks. 

He paused for a moment.

A cold dread lingered where the metal had passed. 

A long moment passed, until, oh-so-slowly, Sean moved the metal nozzle down the crack of his victim’s arse, pushing open Lorcan’s buttocks. He reached the opening he had been making for.

Lorcan’s sphincter clenched tight. He couldn’t help it. He tried to will it open, knowing it would make things easier on himself if he could, but his body was overruling his mind. He’d never been anally penetrated before.

He could see Sean look back to Araya. “Push it in.” It was all she said.

“He’s not lubricated, My Lady.”

“His blood will do that when he tears. Now push, or you’ll be changing places.”

“As you wish.” Sean put as much force as he could muster, from his muscular torso, all concentrated on that nozzle. Such a small area for all that strength.

Lorcan felt the solid flat head rip up into him, into his arse. There was a lip on the nozzle, to prevent expulsion, but it had the effect of forcing a delicate anus open farther than it had to. There was a flare of intense pain, and his prick twitched.

He recalled the advice that he’d been given on Marking, that he’d passed to Tormod. Pant through the shorts, expel through the long. He did that now, and did not cry out. 

His arse began to bear down, cast out the intruder, though the lip on the rim did its job, and so remained there. Sean pulsed it, thrusting it like a cock, agonising the nerve muscles, until Lorcan’s ring began to grip.

The tethered man’s chest heaved with shallow pants.

“I watched you last month, Blood Mark. Watched you touch the other Mark. You trailed your hands over his back, and his chest” - Seans’ hands moved over Lorcan, mirrored his voice. “Bet you wanted him inside you. Or are you active?”

He took hold of Lorcan’s cock. Lorcan was an average size, but had nothing to be ashamed of. Sean squeezed it, jerked it hard several times, then knelt down, put his mouth over it. Lorcan felt the tongue of the Inkman probe the slit, rubbing it with the roughest part. 

The tortured slave was torn. His hands had formed fists, above the manacles. He’d no idea how to act. Was it better to pretend that it was Lady Araya touching him so? Would it make him suffer less? To show his suffering? Or would that merely bring further agony down upon him? 

Lorcan’s deep blue eyes met Lady Araya’s in the mirror. Hers were curious, gauging his reactions. Lorcan’s were the usual. Defiant, arrogant. His face said I shall get through this even if his heart didn’t. 

So his reactions didn’t show on the surface. He’d worn a mask for so long, that it had become his true face. His eye caught His Lady’s in the mirror. The ghost of a smile played upon her lips.

“Leave his prick, Sean. Those rights are mine.” There was something in her tone, and Sean desisted immediately. “Yes, My Lady.”

He walked over to the tap, and turned it on. “Full or gradual fill?” He asked no one in particular. Lorcan stiffened as his rectum began to fill with freezing water. Sean was in no hurry to turn it off. 

Lorcan badly wanted to empty his bowels, but his muscle gripped ever tighter. The water felt heavy, deep inside him. He started to sweat with it all, feeling it trickle down his back.

The moments grew longer....

...and longer...

...longer...

Lorcan was panting, huge, hungry breaths. Please! Stop! I can't take much fucking more of this! His mind screamed, his body taut as a bowstring, so tense.

Sean wrenched out the hose, and it spurted out, the mix of shit and water. It spurted out in pulses, a perversion of the beauty of ejaculation. It had so much power in his relief that Lorcan sagged in his bonds, ignoring the pain in his arms and shoulders, it was naught compared to that which had taken up his belly and his bowels. His head lolled forward.

It was running down his legs now, dripping, small rivulets.

Lady Araya looked at it dispassionately, though Lorcan knew that like him, she’d be hiding her genuine distaste for the sight, and the smell. 

Sean soon dealt with it. He picked up the hose, and aimed the jet at Lorcan’s slumped body. The water was freezing, and he stiffened and cried out involuntarily, his breath coming in shallow, heaving pants. He felt it trickle down his legs, winding round them, helter-skelter.

Sean walked around him with the hose. The sensations hit Lorcan anew, leaving his nipples standing firm, water collecting on the piercing ring in his left nipple. The force of the water made it dance and twitch, independent of its wearer’s heaving chest. 

Lorcan felt that spark of defiance that was the reason he was what he was - and it must be said - where he was. He gave Lady Araya a look of pure fury. He knew full well the effect it would have upon her. 

For her part, Lady Araya gave the tableau an appraising look. Her eyes met Lorcan’s and she knew that he’d have seen the brief, but uncontrolled shiver run down her spine. Yet she allowed her desire to mix with a dominatrix’s power. She was not at the mercy of her body, and it was this look that she returned to him. He knew it well, he’d seen it often enough. 

She wondered if it would still be there when she had him split.

Sean was standing expectantly, still spraying Lorcan’s body with the water. Lorcan was fighting not to shiver. “He’s clean, My Lady. You have a further use for me?” Asked Sean.

Araya leaned back in her chair, stretched as though the whole scene rather bored her. She made as if she had not heard Sean. He waited as the moment lengthened out. He considered speaking again, then thought better of it. She’d have him switching places with the bottle blond in a heartbeat, and knew that he’d be all too keen carry out His Lady’s Orders. 

The only sound in the room was that of the water splashing against the floor and gurgling down the drain, and Lorcan panting with the cold.

She studied her nails as if they were infinitely more interesting than two naked men before her. Eventually she spoke, that same air of studied boredom.

“I’ve no mind to order a buggery today, and you’re not of a size to be a fear.”

Sean bristled. It was known that he was proud, and quick to anger. Had she not been his owner, he’d have slapped her at the least. He’d have been more inclined to bugger her himself.

But that was not an option, so “As my Lady wishes,” was his only reply.

Lorcan was smirking. She loved that about him. Kept his eye on the prize, whatever else was happening. 

“Fist him.”

“My lady?” Sean wanted to be sure he’d heard properly.

“Take your hand, which ever one you want, and work it up into his anus until is stretched around your upper forearm.”

“As My Lady wishes.”

Lorcan closed his eyes. That sick feeling in the pit of his stomach had begun again.

Sean smiled, and it looked like a skull smiling. He pressed his body against Lorcan’s back, Sean’s hard prick fitting neatly into his crack. The tethered man shuddered, as he met Lady Araya’s eyes again. For one brief moment, the eyes of the three met in the mirror.

Okay, Araya. You want a show? I’ll give you one. One that’ll have you shivering with the memory every time you look at me. 

Sean ran his hands over Lorcan’s flesh, over the contours of his muscular chest, the ribbed stomach, cupping the wet balls, playing with them awhile, enjoying how the sensation of them sliding around in their fleshly confines cause Lorcan to moan and drop his head forward.

Concubines got used to slash play very quickly, with group sex being such a huge part of their duties, one couldn’t afford to be squeamish about the matter. This was only a futheration of that requirement.

“It never ceases to amaze me how many woman like to see two men together,” Sean said in Lorcan’s ear, in a low tone. “You normally pair with Dominic for Her pleasure. But not for this?”

“Dom tends to go with Archie for that. I wasn’t broken for it.”

“Soon fix that,” he laughed, twisting the nipple piercing cruelly. Lorcan held his breath against it. The pain was connecting up with the throbbing in his arse.

Sean pushed a forefinger into Lorcan’s arse, slowly, yet still a definite movement. He left it there while the muscle tried to expel it, feeling it pulsing around the digit. He always enjoyed an anal breaking, the ring of muscle was stronger, trying to rid itself of an intruder, in such a whole pleasurable manner. The cunt merely tightened when trying to rid itself of invaders, but the arse put up such spirited resistance, even when it was the owners wish for occupying forces to reside there. 

The natives had their own opinion on that score. 

To Lorcan it was still an intrusion, but not as painful as the nozzle of the pipe, which had been twice as wide as Sean’s finger. He tried not to react to it, tried to stop his arse bearing down, but to no avail. 

Sean began to push his finger in and out, using it like a thin cock, much in the same manner as the nozzle. He marvelled at the strength of the ring struggling muscle, as it continued to try to expel his questing finger. 

It would seem that Lady Araya wasn’t just strict on her Pleasure Slaves’ physiques. She was equally in control of her slaves’ sexual muscles.

Then again, Lorcan was blood marked, and would have been given the deep training. 

For his part, Lorcan’s sensitive membranes had cast off their horror at being possessed so, and he could feel pleasure joining the apprehension that had preceded the earlier time of this encounter. The slow, but firm motion was causing more arousal than foreboding now. He could feel it through his skin. Throbbing pain, but heat and desire mixed in their also.

He knew he could get through this, and he also knew the effect his reaction was having upon his Mistress. He may be subservient to her, but only a slave knew the real power of effect. He thought of this now, and felt the arrogance in the notion, which in turn, made him feel powerful.

Sean had slipped a second finger into Lorcan’s anus, sending a new sensation through the manacled slaves’ body. The differing shape from that of the round nozzle touched nerves and ultra soft flesh that hadn’t been reached before. Lorcan began to moan softly with the pumping. His lips stayed open as he gasped, as though he begged wordlessly to be kissed.

It would be something new for him, to be kissed, feeling himself pushed against the body of His lady. Usually it was he who felt her move against him as the thrusts of another lover passed through her as she was taken from behind.

His nipples stood out from his chest, allowing the ring to move freely with the jerking of his body. That too, had been an order from his Lady and her right to dictate his body.

Lorcan’s prick longed to be touched. It was aching with the need. It didn’t care if it was grasped hard enough to choke it, buried in hot tight flesh, or caressed by a loving tongue, anything, other than this neglect.

He could feel Sean’s breath against his ear, down his back as Sean changed positions depending on his movements. It only inflamed him further. The taller man’s cock brushed against him, leaving slippy little trails on his body. Sean was turned on as he was.

A third finger was introduced into Lorcan’s body, stretching it farther. This, he could feel, it was the widest yet, and he was dry now the water had dried off him with the heat from his body. There was real pain now, with the friction of skin against skin where no friction was meant to be.

Lorcan didn’t care. He was lost now, in an orgy of sensations assaulting his traumatised nerves. He was long past anything that wasn’t feeling, wasn’t flesh. Pain and pleasure had combined within his skin, much like each other.

All he was aware of was the fiery pain in his arse as the desperate muscle was stretched to its limit, and beyond, as a fourth finger entered. Dimly, he was aware of blood running from his wrists. It ran down his arms in little rivulets, chasing over his torso. 

Lady Araya, despite her appearance of boredom with the scenario performed for her viewing pleasure, had none the less been watching the two men together enrapt. Only Lorcan would have been able to tell if it were not for the fact that his senses were in meltdown. Or maybe he could, there was always some part of his mind that never lost its reason despite the politics and rituals of the Harem and the Empire. It was what made him so successful, and such a challenge. Of all her slaves, with the exception of Dominic, Lorcan was her favourite. 

He certainly suffered for it. She never tired of devising new ways to humiliate or torture him, seeing how far she could push him. But he always rose to the occasion.

Besides, she’d reap the benefit later, when he was alone with her, and she gave him free rein to his desires and imaginings, more freedom than most whores got with their masters. Lady Araya had got up from her chair a while before, and had been watching the proceedings from close at hand. She ran her hand through the trails of semen left by Sean, knowing how urgently Lorcan craved further touch, swirling her fingers lightly over his skin. Normally he preferred firmer handling, but she sensed it would ruin the effect. The trick was knowing what to do, and when. That was the hallmark of a good lover, intuition.

She kissed Sean, quite deliberately ignoring Lorcan, who’d twisted his head round, pleading without words. Then both men cried out, as she took their balls and their shafts in her hands and played with them, twisting and tugging harshly. 

Sean almost lost his rhythm, as his hand vanished into Lorcan's anus. Still he pounded the flesh, manipulating the sensitive inner walls with deft fingers, gently rubbing the glands where the semen was collecting ready burst forth. He could feel it beginning to swell, and he knew that the same reaction to Lady Araya’s ministrations was not to be long in coming.

Lady Araya felt the shafts swell, the undertubes distend with the load they were to expel. Sean pressed Lorcan’s gland, to prevent him coming in spurts, and a fine spray of semen shot out in a steady stream. Both men came over her hands.

Wordlessly, she held out her hands to Sean, who knelt down, and licked them clean. He lingered over the sensitive palm, paying special attention to the delicate webbing between the fingers. Sean meeting her eyes with that mix of desire and power so particular to men.

Lorcan sagged in his bonds, his arse throbbing. He could feel it lying open and pulsing. He’d be in agony tomorrow with almost every part of his body, but it would be worth it. 

Not for the sex, he’d enjoyed it, certainly, but for the extras he’d gain from this.

Not to mention what he’d do to Araya when he healed. He thought on this for a moment, then realised that he was alone as Araya had left with Sean, no doubt to get him to finish what he’d started.

As for he and Sean in the future, well, he’d make sure they worked together again...

Give Araya something to think about when she was with him.


End file.
